Heaven
by amrice101
Summary: "...they loved each other with every part of their heart and soul, 'till death bid them apart, but James knew even the Grim Reaper couldn't stop the love they shared." Kames/Smut/Fluff/Angst. My one-shot for one-shot day!


**Wow, I can't believe how long it took me to finally get this posted. WELL, I'm glad I finally did, because, seriously, even though this is kinda sad and depressing, I really like it. ...Does that make any sense? You can find this, and other one-shots, in my 100 theme challenge story thingy, most of them are Kames, but the whole point of the thing is revolve around James, sooo yeah. If you interested in that, you should go read some of them :) **

**Warnings: Slash, Abuse, Cursing, Angst, Character Deaths, and Smut...wow, I didn't think I was capable to write all that in a one shot...guess I am. But, there is fluff at the end! :D**

**Disclaimer!: All I own really is this plot and James' fucked up dad.**

**~3rd PoV~**

His body lays on the cold, wood, floor of his living room. Bloody, bruised, broken. However, his soul is now in 'the tunnel'. The place where fate decides to bring the hazel-eyed beauty. To Heaven or back to his miserable life? The brunette is praying to anyone who can hear, to let him go to heaven. It has everything he has been missing. The sanctuary has his beloved mother that was taken away from him when he was seven, from a fatal car crash, on her way to pick up James from school. His two best friends reside there (Carlos & Logan) after getting mugged and murdered, a random hate crime for being homosexuals, three months ago. They were making they're way back to Logan's house after a date, hand in hand, when they were jumped and killed, for the stupidest reason. And finally, James' lover, Kendall has been waiting for him for a whole year now. The green-eyed boy sacrificed himself to save his little sister, Katie, during a freak house fire. She made it, but if it wasn't for Kendall's heroism, she would be in heaven right now too.

James was never the same after his soul-mate's demise. Carlos and Logan made life liveable, but fate had other plans, and decided to take them from the brunette's life too. The last three months of pretty boy's life had been pure hell. His father's beatings got worse when James decided to drop out of school, when he saw no point for it anymore. James' self-esteem dropped dramatically, and so, he stopped eating and taking care of himself in general. Not even singing could cheer him up anymore, only being with his family, friends, and love could make the emptiness inside James disappear. He was just a soulless body, with no point to go on.

Tonight, was the end.

******Linebreak******

On the cold, unforgiving December night, James decided to take a walk through the small, Minnesota town. He stopped at various places that brought back memories of better times. The old pizza place they would go to after every hockey game, the local rink were the guys would go practice and spend almost every weekend, and a little bakery James and Kendall went on there first date. After his road down memory lane, James was in hysteric tears. He had a terrible pain in his chest, which made it hard for him to breathe, that's how hard he was sobbing. When his sobs finally stopped, the hazel-eyed boy knew where he belonged. Not in Minnesota, not even on this planet, but in Heaven.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get there, but he knew he had too. He couldn't waste another day that he could have spent with his loved ones, here, at his personal hell. The first idea he had was to just jump in front of a car, but quickly discarded it, not wanting to hurt anyone, physically or emotionally, in the process. The brunette's next thought was to just into a frozen lake, and let the numbing water bring him to peace, but then he thought of how it would be like to drown, gasping for your last breathe and never getting it...the image made him shudder. James thought it was pathetic that he couldn't think of a way to kill himself, and that he was being a coward, trying to find any excuse. Finally, the third and in his opinion, the best idea yet, was to let his father beat him to death. Yes, it would be painful, but maybe his father could get caught and the police would send his sorry-ass off to jail for murder. Yep, a win-win solution. James gets to go to heaven, while his father rots in jail, perfect! For what seemed like an eternity since he has, the pretty boy, smiled, knowing that soon, he would be happy once again.

******Linebreak******

After 20 minutes of walking back to his house, he was there. He made his way up the steps to his front door, ready for what was going to be behind it. Before he reached for the handle he took in his last breathe of the freezing Minnesota air. He looked up at the clear dark, night sky, stars shinning bright. It brought back a distant memory of him and Kendall, one that will stay with him forever.

_~Flashback~_**  
><strong>

**It was a cold, February night, the date being Valentine's day. Kendall had set up a beautiful picnic under the stars, that were twinkling brighter than usual. He had set up the date a hour before he was bringing James to the romantic destination. It was a miracle that the blonde got the chance to set up the whole picnic, due to the fact him and James spent the entire day together, watching corny movies about love stories that could never happen. However, once he told his boyfriend he had a surprise for him, the brunette left the blonde's side to get ready.**

**After preparing the date, Kendall made his way to James' home to pick him up. He was greeted at the door by the hazel-eyed beauty, smiling his priceless smile. This made Kendall smile back and intertwined their fingers together.**

**"You ready to go, Jamie?" Kendall asked excitingly, ready to have the best night of his life with his soul-mate. James nodded, then softly pressed his lips to Kendall's.**

**"I'm ready when you are." With that, the couple made their way to the park, hand in hand, enjoying the warmth they were sharing with each other.**

**When they finally got to the picnic, James was teary eyed at the sight. There were white rose pedals, scattered all around the blanket. Also near the blanket, were small candles, glowing in the darkness. There was a picnic basket with a pie, the flavor unknown the James at the moment, on top. Kendall's grip on James' hand got tighter, trying to get his attention. James looked down at Kendall and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead.**

**"Kendall, this is beautiful. I-I don't even know how to thank you. Your the best boyfriend, I could have ever ask for."**

**"Don't get all sappy on me now James. Our date hasn't even started yet." The leader winked at the pretty boy, causing James to blush, a sight Kendall never got tired of. Kendall leads James to the blanket, where they completely ignore the pie (which was a huge surprise to Kendall) and lay next to each other, James laying on Kendall's chest, looking up at the stars and listening to his boyfriend's steady heartbeat. The couple stays silent, enjoying the peaceful silence, only being able to hear the wind. The silence is broken though, by the blonde.**

**"The stars have to be the 2nd most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on." James looked up at his boyfriend, then titled his head in confusion.**

**"What's the first?" James asked, sounding truly confused. Kendall chuckled at his hazel-eyed love, thinking he would reply with something like 'I better be the first, Kenny' or ' I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm the first'. He thought it was adorable that James really didn't know.**

**"What else can compete with the beauty of the stars?" Kendall questioned, waiting for James to realize the answer. When the green-eyed boy still saw confusion written on James face, he answered for him.**

**"It's you Jamie. You're perfect. I'm so grateful to have someone so amazing like you in my life. You are incredible, inside and out. I want you to be mine and me to be yours, forever." With his last word, Kendall leaned in to kiss his breathless boyfriend. As the kiss began to deepen, James starting to lick his tongue along the blonde's lips, Kendall unwillingly pulled away, not wanting to go farther with asking James a very important question.**

**"James, I love you with every little piece of my heart. I can't ever imagine a world with you not in it with me. I wake up every morning knowing that I get to to be back in your arms." Kendall stopped to see tears coming for the hazel orbs he adored. A smile tugged on his lips, loving how emotional James could be. He then began to continue his speech, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. "So, I want to ask you if..." Before he asked the question, he reached into his jean pocket, to pull out a little black box, that made James gasp at the sight and more salty tears fall down his cheeks. Kendall gently took his love's head off his chest and and went on one knee, taking James' hand in the process. "You, James Issac Diamond, will do me the incredible honor, of marrying me?" Finishing that question, Kendall let the tears slip from his eyes as he slid the sliver engagement ring down James' ring finger.**

**"I-I don't know what to say...I-I"**

**"Just say yes." And that's exactly what James did. Kendal pulled him into a tight embrace, that seemed to last for ages, until the brunette looked up at the blonde, from were his head was buried in the crook of Kendall's neck. He gently pressed his lips to his, loving the sweet taste that was his Kendall. As the kiss got more heated, Kendall on top of James, him winning the dominance in the kiss they were sharing, Kendall pulled away asking another important question.**

**"Are you...sure you wanna do this?" Kendall wanting to make sure James wasn't making a mistake by Kendall being his first.**

**"Kenny, I want you to be my first and last...and tonight is the perfect night." With that, Kendall began to ravish his fiancee's mouth once again, swirling his tongue against all of James' sweet spots. James didn't even put up a fight for dominance. He was too consumed in the blissful feeling of Kendall doing what he did best and that was love him. He just laid there and let the tingles that he was feeling every time the blonde popped open a button on his shirt happen, letting the cold air hit his toned chest. James also couldn't complain when he felt Kendall's warm hand roam up and down his chest, occasionally tweaking a nipple, making the brunette moan in his lover's mouth.**

**James, however, was going to protest when he felt Kendall's lips leave his, but realized the blonde only did this to admire his body.**

**"So perfect." Even though it was dark around them, that didn't stop Kendall from seeing his fiancee's cheeks turn a cherry red, something rare that only happened when Kendall compliment James, no one else.**

**As Kendall's eyes finally looked over James' entire abdomen, the lust filled green eyes locked with James' own lust filled hazel eyes. Kendall licked his lips, before slowly leaning down and capturing James' kiss-swollen lips in a soft, loving lip-lock, the blonde silently asking permission to continue, knowing the answer was yes already.**

**When Kendall pulled away, he let James pull unbutton his plaid flannel, his own pale chest exposed to the harsh night wind when it fell off his shoulders. All the blonde could do was smirk when he saw the face James always made when he saw Kendall half-naked; biting his bottom lip harshly, eyes darkened by lust, and cheeks flushed. Kendall didn't think it was possible for James to make an even better face than that one, but boy, was he wrong.**

**Said blonde started to roll his hips against his submissive lover's lap, both their clothed erections making the friction they both needed. Kendall swore to God that he never saw a better sight than James' mouth in a perfect '0' shape, rough breaths passing through them, hazel orbs covered tightly by his eyelids, long eyelashes being shown perfectly. Kendall decided right then and there, that there were way too many clothes on each of their bodies.**

**Kendall leaned back down to start kissing his way down the tan boy's defined abs, dipping his tounge into the navel before finally getting to the waistband of James' jeans, James literally panting at this point.**

**"P-Please Kendall..." James pleaded desperately, bucking his hips for emphasis. James knew he was going to exploded soon if Kendall didn't fuck him soon. James was never a really patient person, why start now?**

**"What do you want, _Jamie~_" Kendall purred while grinding down hard on the brunette's lap, not failing to make James whimper once again.**

**"I-I need you, inside of m-me, Kenny..." The blonde wanted to tease his lover further, but once he heard James say his special nickname that only he used, he couldn't keep him waiting any longer. Kendall's long fingers hastily made undid the button to James' jeans, also undoing to zipper in the process. When Kendall got off James' lap to take off his own tight jeans, he had to bite down a groan when his eyes met the large tent formed from the pretty boy's boxer briefs. Clearly, James was excited for this just as much as he was, if it wasn't obvious already.**

**Kendall wasted no time at all getting rid of all the annoying fabrics that separate his aching cock from making contact with James. As soon as both their boxers were off their bodies, Kendall quickly put himself between his lover's already spread legs, licking his lips when he saw the pink, puckered hole. Kendall stuck out his tongue, then flattened it across James' entrance, making said boy moan and whimper in anticipation. When the pink muscle began to dip into the tight heat, Kendall brought three fingers to James' lips. Kendall was going to instruct his fiancee to suck, but it seemed as no words were need when Kendall felt James' hot tongue swirl and suck on the digits, trying to get as much saliva on them as possible.**

**Finally, after Kendall has sucked and licked James' hole to loosen just a bit, he pulls his fingers out of the brunette's mouth, an erotic pop filling the air. He trails the fingers down James' washboard abs, making James shiver from the touch. James let out a rough breath moments later, once he felt Kendall's index finger enter him. Even though most of Kendall's mind was clouded with lust and pure want, he knew he had to be gentle; he could never think of ever harming his Jamie.**

**"You okay Jamie?" All the brunette did was nod in response but Kendall wasn't satisfied with that answer.**

**"James, if this is causing you too much pain, we could always-"**

**"N-No! I want to do this Kendall, right now. Just. . . keep going."**

**"I'm not sure if-"**

**"Please Kendall! I know its gonna hurt at first, but its gonna be worth it soon." Never being one to displease anyone, especially James, Kendall began to pump his index finger slowly, in and out of James. Along the way, the pain and hisses of discomfort turned into pleasure and moans of need. Kendall sensed this and slipped another finger in, resulting in the brunette to start and rock back on the fingers, trying to show Kendall that he was ready for much more. The moans became even louder once Kendall started to scissor James' opening, hoping it would help stretch him just a little more.**

**A whine of disappointment slipped past James' lips when he felt Kendall's fingers slip out of him, making him feel empty. All that was forgotten when he felt Kendall spread his legs just a little farther so he could crawl even closer to James. Kendall brought his palm to his mouth and spit in it, starting to rub the saliva on his heated shaft, trying to slick it up so it would hurt less once it was inside James. Once he deemed himself ready, he brought the tip to James' entrance, slowly pressing in. The blonde frowned when he heard his lover whimper in pain, but knew James wouldn't let him stop now.**

**Hoping it would distract James from the pain, he leaned down to James and kissed him sweetly, their lips blending together perfectly. While kissing James, Kendall took a hold of the tan boy's hips as he eased his self further in, trying not to just pound into James' deliciously tight heat.**

**After what seemed forever, Kendall was fully inside James. They were still kissing, Kendall wanting to take James' mind away from the pain of the blonde's length stretching him. James had tried to tell Kendall he was ready for him to move, but he just couldn't get Kendall to detach his lips from him.**

**Kendall must have sensed this, because momentarily, the blonde had finally broke the kiss, asking James if it was okay to start moving.**

**"Please. I'll tell you if it starts to hurt." With the nod of the head to show he understood, Kendall began to ease out of the pretty boy until only the head of his erection was left still inside James. After taking a deep breath, Kendall rolled his hips forward, all of him back in James once again, and Kendall couldn't help but moan at how tight his fiancee really was.**

**Once Kendall established a soft rhythm of his hips, James' pain started to disintegrate, his hole getting used to the thickness of Kendall's cock. Soon enough, all traces of discomfort were gone, James rolling his hips to meet up with Kendall's now, rough thrusts, obscenities and whimper's leaving the hazel-eyed beauty's mouth, while Kendall's grip on James' hips tightened, sure to leave bruises, but neither of them could care now.  
><strong>

**"FUCK! Kendall, harder!" Just when James said that, Kendall's tip jabbed right into James prostate, making James see stars. A warm, familiar feeling started to swirl in both boys' stomachs, signaling that they were both close. **

**"K-Kendall. . .I'm gonna-" Before James finished his sentence, Kendall wrapped his arms around the small of his lover's back, tilting him up so that they were chest to chest, nose to nose, and lips to lips. With one final thrust, they both came, Kendall filling James up to the brim, James' essence hitting both their chest. Instead of their screams echoing into the night sky, they basically swallowed each others shouts of euphoria, never breaking their lip-lock once.  
><strong>

**Once the effects of their high went away, they broke their kiss, putting their foreheads together and gazing into each others eyes, the lust that was their, now showing happiness and love.**

**"That. . .was amazing." James said breathlessly, Kendall nodding in argument, as he petted James matted hair with one hand, and rubbing circle aimlessly into his tan back with the other. **

**"Yeah, it really was. There's no one else I would have rather did that with, then you."A blush came upon James' cheeks once again from Kendall's sweet words. He saw Kendall notice, so he distracted him with a swift kiss, one he intended to be hot and lust-filled, but instead became sweet and slow. When the brunette did pull away, he let his blush show proudly and Kendall just smirked. **

**"I love you Jamie and your cute blush, no matter how embarrassing you think it is."**

**"And I love you and your cocky attitude Kenny, no matter how much it fucking annoys me."  
><strong>

_~Flashback~_

Tears fell from James' hazel orbs from the memory. He looked down at the hand that was on the door knob, to see the sliver engagement ring Kendall had given to him two years ago, when they were only sixteen. People thought it was crazy for the pair to be engaged at such a young age, but the couple knew they loved each other with ever part of their heart and soul, 'till death bid them apart, but James knew even the Grim Reaper couldn't stop the love they shared.

Glancing up at the stars one last time, James slowly opened the door and made his way inside. The first thing to hit any of the hazel-eyed boy's five senses was the smell that filled the air. The air stanked of tequila & vodka and James couldn't stand it. He looked down at the wood floor, his face contorting into one of disgust, as he saw various bottles of alcohol scattered everywhere. His eyes finally made their way to his father, who was sitting on the couch, watching James the entire time, with glazed over hazel eyes.

"Hey! Y-You're late for curfew! What the h-hell were you doing?" James just rolled his eyes at the way his father slurred his words. The brunette almost vomited from the stench that was radiating off his father, even though he was feet away. James also didn't bother to enlighten his father on his little walk, so he just ignored him. James could see the anger burning up in the drunken man, through his dark hazel eyes, who, had a uncanny resemblance to his own. James stood and watched as he saw his father make slow, clumsily steps towards him, mumbling curses on the way.

Even when his father stood only a foot away, James still stood fearless. He was just standing, waiting for the elder to make his next move. The pretty boy was growing impatience, so he walked up to his father and shoved him, causing him to fall to the ground. Hopefully, this was enough to push his father over the edge. Luckily, it was, and in seconds, James' father came off the floor with an empty bottle of vodka in hand.

"You should have n-not done t-that Jamie-e." As his words slurred again, he tackled his son to the ground, James' back making contact and breaking a glass bottle underneath him. The hazel-eyed teen hissed at the pain, but knew worst was to come but also knew it would be worth it. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain from the older man's blows, by imagining the great times he'll have in heaven. Talking with his mom, having fun with his best friends again, and being able to have Kendall in his arms and to kiss those lips he missed-

"AHHHHHHHH!" A scream rips past James' lips when his father starts to slash his arms with broken glass. Blood trickles down his arms and starts to make puddles on the wood floor. He tries to stop the sobs and violent shakes that are leaving his body, but its pointless. He doesn't want to cry though! This is a good thing. He tries to tell himself. Soon you'll be out of this hell and you'll be with mom, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. The thoughts are a good gesture but it doesn't make the pain less agonizing. Now, his father is throwing punches directly on the pretty boy's face. The brunette struggles under his father's blows, the pain become more and more real to him.

When the blows stop altogether, James thinks his father is just going to let him lay there and bleed out, but that's not the case. James' eyes grow wide as he watches his father break a bottle a tequila in half, making it into a makeshift shank. He knows whats to come, so he closes his eyes and breathes shaky breaths, in and out. Finally after tortuous seconds, his father slices his throat, immediately killing him, making his breaths come to halt and his fist unclench, the red liquid gushing out from his neck.

His father moves off him, a smirk placed on his face, while he wipes the blood off his hands onto his jeans. As he walked from his 'son's' body, he only had one thought in mind, _Good riddance._

******Linebreak******

As James relives the horrifying moment in his mind, he doesn't notice the change in his surroundings. Instead of standing in the lifeless, dark tunnel, he is in a place of pure sunshine, not a sign of black in sight. The ground becomes a fluffy, cloud like floor and the walls become sky. In front of James is the gateway to Heaven and behind it, is his lover, waiting for James to join him.

Soon enough, the brunette finally realizes where he is and makes a run to the opened gates. A blinding smile is plastered on his face, glad that he his made it to the famous sanctuary. When he reaches the opening, he can't help but squeal in excitement. Right there, with arms wide open, is Kendall, eyes glistening with tears of joy. For the first time in years, James let true happiness and excitement take him over, knowing that finally, none of this was just a dream or hallucination...Kendall, his Kendall, was right in front of him.

He ran to the blonde, for once, happy tears falling from his hazel eyes. As soon as James made it to Kendall, he buried his head into his lover's shoulder, while Kendall also let tears of joy spring out from his eyes. Kendall leaned his head down just a bit, so that his lips were right next to James' ear.

"I've missed you James, so much."

"M-Me too, Kendall." Even though it was muffled, Kendall could still hear it, making a smile form on his face as he placed a kiss against the brunette's ear. James lifted his head from Kendall's shoulder to look right into said boy's eyes. Even though he had seen those eyes plenty of times before, he could never get tired of them, no matter what.

And Kendall couldn't help but feel the same towards to pretty boy's hazel eyes. They were just. . .mesmerizing.

James was the first to move, suddenly crashing his lips onto Kendall's, who immediately started to kiss back. So many emotions were flowing through that kiss that couldn't be expressed properly into words. Love, passion, want, compassion, need, and lastly, happiness at the highest degree.

When both boys finally pulled away from their very over-due lip-lock, they couldn't help but smile, knowing that they were both going to be happy from that point on, finally having everything they could ever need.

"I love you Jamie. I'm so glad to have you back."

"I love you too Kenny, You're never leaving my side again." Even though Kendall knew the words were true, he didn't mind hearing them.

When James was going to swoop back in for another kiss, he noticed three unmistakable people in the corner of his eye. He broke away from Kendall's embrace quickly, a new set of tears making their way out of his hazel orbs. He ran as fast as he could and swiftly brought his best friends into a tight hug, them returning it gladly.

After they exchanged their 'I missed you's', James sprinted his way towards his mother, her sobbing uncontrollably. When he was close enough, Brooke wrapped her arms around her son, still trying to take in everything that was happening.

"Oh my baby, I missed you so much! I-I'm so sorry I left you down there with t-t-that monster!" James could hear the venom in her voice when she said monster, saying it like it was the ugliest word in the English language. His hold on his shaking mother only got tighter.

"Mom, its okay. All of that doesn't matter now. I never have to see that bastard again!"

"Language! I don't care that your 18 years old, you're still my little Jamesy." All the pretty boy could do was smile, glad to be able to share a hug with his mother once again. The mother and son pulled apart, wiping their tears away, smiles planted on both their faces.

"So. . .I met that Kendall boy, your fiancee, uh?" As soon as these words left Brooke's mouth, James blushed and tilted his head down, nodding as he did.

"I'm happy for you, James. He really is a nice boy. I definitely approve."

The brunette looked back up to his mom, a small smile on his face again, hazel eyes twinkling, "Really? That's great! I've always wanted you to meet him."

"And I always wanted to meet your mom." James jumped when he heard the blonde's voice from behind him, Kendall coming now next to him, wrapping an arm around his James' waist. James also notice Carlos and Logan come beside them too, their hands intertwined. Nothing really happens then, huge smiles still etched on their faces, glad to have James' company with them once again.

Honestly, even though James had to go through a gruesome beating from his evil father to get where he was now. . .it really was worth all the pain. James finally knew he was safe and in the company of the people who truly did love him.

**Okay, I must say, that I am very happy with this(: It took a hell of a long time to make, but its finished and done, just like I wanted. Sorry if the smut wasn't that good...it was my first time ever doing it. I hope you, whoever you may be, enjoyed reading this, just like I did typing it. Pleaseeee review and tell me what you think?**

**~Angel**


End file.
